


The Last Halloween

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Lingerie, Public Sex, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Serpents throw the best Halloween parties.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Last Halloween

“This is going to be your first Halloween as a Serpent, isn’t it, Jones?” Toni leaned against Jughead’s chair and draped her arm over the back.

Sweet Pea was amazed Toni wasn’t freezing her perfect ass off. Even with all of his layers, he was sticking close to the campfire. Toni’s jacket was open over a mesh shirt and a tiny pair of shorts. Showing off for someone, he thought, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jones said. “Why?”

“Toni loves Halloween,” Sweet Pea said. “and we all love how much Toni loves Halloween.”

Jughead laughed, oblivious to the look Sweet Pea and Toni shared.

Toni managed to keep her costume a secret until Halloween night, even with everyone living on top of each other in a tent city now.

The sun had dipped behind the horizon, and the party was well underway. Sweet Pea sat around the campfire with the rest of the guys, nursing a beer. He’d never been one for dressing up himself, but he loved watching girls take the excuse to dress like strippers for a night, and Serpent girls always went the extra mile.

The sky was pitch black when Toni finally emerged from her tent, wearing a witch hat and a short black dress. The skirt barely covered her ass, but as slutty Halloween costumes went, it was surprisingly modest, especially for Toni. He’d never forget the year she’d been Medusa. She’d painted herself with scales all over and worn nothing but a crown of rubber snakes woven into her braided hair. The guys hadn't exactly turned to stone, but part of them got rock hard.

Toni sashayed around the campfire and sat on Jughead’s knee. Her black lipstick left a sooty print on Jughead’s cheek. “Trick or treat, Juggie?” she asked, dancing her fingers up his chest. She snuggled into his lap, and her skirt rode up, exposing more of the bare skin above her thigh high stockings.

He’d never seen Toni as gone on anyone as she was for the Serpent Prince. It probably didn’t hurt that hitching her wagon to Jones would mean going from the gang's favorite bike to heiress apparent. Not that she didn’t deserve it. Toni was smarter than Jones, and good at keeping him in check. He’d be an idiot to share the crown with anyone else, whether he was fucking her or not.

“Depends on the trick,” Jones said. He loosely wrapped an arm around her, and his hand timidly hovered near her ass. Jones was visibly struggling not to stare at her cleavage. Toni probably wished he’d stop trying, since she was practically shoving it in his face.

“I’ll take a treat,” Sweet Pea cut in. There was an awkward half second as Toni looked up like she’d forgotten there was anyone else around but her and Jones. She smiled at him, then looked back at Jughead.

“I’ll give you some time to make up your mind,” she said cheekily, and got off Jughead’s lap.

Toni’s skirt and loose sleeves swished while she walked. Sweet Pea grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, slotting her between his spread knees. He buried his face in her eye-level boobs, mouthing at the soft exposed skin, and grabbed her ass over her dress.

A set of thin leather straps ran down from her choker and under her dress, promising there was more than met the eye to her tame costume. He spun her around and pulled up the back of her skirt to investigate. More strips of black leather wrapped around her body from her choker to her thong, forming a pentagram shape over her lower back. He palmed her bare ass, spreading her cheeks with his thumbs. Toni bent forward to let him inspect her. The thong split in two again between her legs and framed her pussy, with no fabric in between. It seemed infinitely sluttier than if she’d worn nothing under her dress.

“Do you like it?” Toni asked, looking back over her shoulder.

“Easy access is always a plus.” Sweet Pea unzipped his jeans and slid the head of his cock through her wet pussy lips. He was already half hard, and feeling of her slick heat got him the rest of the way. He pulled Toni down into his lap and onto his cock, enjoying the little sigh she always gave when she adjusted to his size. Her sighs turned to moans as he started to bounce her on his cock. Her pointy hat slipped, and Toni pulled it off with a giggle.

Jughead looked less than pleased and averted his eyes. Sweet Pea felt a bit of spiteful pleasure, until he noticed Toni was looking at Jughead, too. Well, if she wanted to make Jones jealous, it was working. Sweet Pea slid his hands over the fishnet on Toni’s thighs, up past the top of her stockings. He stared at Jughead, challenging him, and inched up Toni’s skirt so her pussy was in full view, along with his cock filling her up. Jughead got up and left the campfire.

Toni watched Jones walk back to his trailer and slam the door behind him, but she didn’t leave Sweet Pea’s lap. Toni never left a friend hanging. It was hard to say if her plan had worked perfectly, or if she’d overplayed her hand. He felt her enthusiasm dim a little, but she kept riding him until he finished inside her. He got her to come just a few seconds late, his fingers rubbing hard little circles over her clit. Her pussy fluttered around him, milking the last spurts of come from his cock.

Toni hopped off Sweet Pea’s lap, her cunt dripping with his load. He expected her to go chasing after Jughead, but instead she walked away hand in hand with Sparky, who was theoretically dressed as a mermaid, judging by the two little seashells stuck to her perky tits. The slim blonde's long green skirt was completely see-through, revealing a sequined thong underneath.

Sweet Pea lost track of Toni after that. He finished his beer, and a few more, before he decided to go looking for her. Maybe he could catch her between eating pussy and see if she wouldn’t mind a second round. This was probably his last chance. Sweet Pea knew as soon as Jones got his shit together and decided he wanted her, he’d want to keep Toni all to himself. And as much as she loved a good meaningless fuck and getting passed around, Toni was smitten enough she wouldn’t have eyes for anyone but him once she had him.

She was definitely in her tent, he saw as he approached. The light from her camping lantern cast her in silhouette against the fabric. He saw her pull her witch dress up and over her head, then a pair of shadowy hands reaching up to cup her boobs. Toni circled her hips over the figure beneath her.

He stepped a little closer. It was hard to confirm from the shadows, but deep down he knew who was below her. Some stupid, drunken impulse compelled him to stumble in on them. Toni was bent over Jones, riding his cock in her stockings and that tangle of leather straps that framed the most delectable parts of her. They were kissing like they had no need for air.

“Shit,” Jones said, scrambling uselessly.

“Fuck off!” Toni yelled. She twisted around and laughed when she saw him. “I’m busy, Sweets.”

“Sorry,” he slurred, and he really did regret it. It was one thing to know, another to see Jones balls deep in Toni. Sweet Pea let the tent flap drop. The sounds of vigorous lovemaking resumed.

Sweet Pea sulked back to the party. Toni’s little mermaid was being passed around the campfire now, her gauzy skirt bunched up around her waist and her thong pulled to the side. Sweet Pea found he didn’t have much interest.

He’d never wanted anything more with Toni, not seriously, but that was just it. Watching those two horny, lovestruck idiots dance around each other made him realize, for the first time, that it might be nice to have something like that, something serious.

He was happy for them, really. Jones would treat her like the queen she’d always deserved to be, and if he didn’t, he knew to expect another set of brass knuckles to the face. But Halloween was never going to be the same.


End file.
